Underneath The Mask
by ClawsOut
Summary: All of the love square pretty much :) Identity reveal and fluff fanfic. No harsh feels, just our cute cinnamon rolls together:)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette unpresently sat in her desk at school today. Alya kept on talking about Ladybugs' last night battle with Hacker. Marinette's mind aswell was set on to these events. Not only was she thinking of the battle, but also about... Chat. A few details were impossible to miss. His unusual behaviour striked Ladybug like lightning. She has never seen him so serious,not taking the chance to flirt aswell as not throwing dumb cat puns as they fight in the least appropiate moments, as he usually does, or atleast **did.**

Her distraction lead to some not-so-pleasent accidents, such as spilling blue paint all over her freshly made picture in art class, followed by a few mean words and chuckles from Chloe and her minion,Sabrina.

As always.

Chloe and Sabrina always come and ruin the day more than it already was. Like those scenes in movies, when it _can't get any worse_ and then _it starts raining?_ Yup. Those two are the thunderstorm.

And rain.

And acid on your face.

-Marinette... Is something bothering you?-woringly asked Alya.

-Me? N-no, everything is fine,really.-unconfidently responded Marinette.

Atleast everything was fine in Marinettes' life, not everything in Ladybugs' life. But those were things Alya shouldn't know about and probably never will.

Never.

-Mari, I know when something is bugging you. You can tell me anything. No pressure.

Yeah,right.

Marinette hated to keep secrets from her best friend, but it was a must.

-I'm fine Alya, trust me.

She hated lying to Alya, too.

-As you wish- Alya smiled. She knew her friend wouldn't spill,especially under pressure.

The school bell rang-it was time for everybody to go home. Marinette packed her bag and went downstairs to her locker to take her books. The locker creaked as she closed it and she walked away, into the rain on her way home.

She crossed the wet street, sliping on the sidewalk into a puddle. Her pink jeans soaked up water,clinging to her skin making her feel uncomfortable.

'Puurfect'-sarcasticly thought Marinette- ''Can this day get any worse? And did I just pun?''

She got up and continued her way home.

As she reached her destiny, she dived her arm into her bag to get her key. She searched for it,but she didn't find it.

-Oh no,Tikki! I haven't got my key! Mama and Papa won't be home until nine and it's only two o'clock!-panicked Marinette.

-Oh, Marinette! You were in a rush again,weren't you?-responded Tikki

-Yes... I always am, you haven't noticed? I'm always late, everywhere. Sometimes the pressure is to big to handle!

-Marinette,you're Ladybug! You save lives! Don't be so harsh on yourself for forgetting a key!- said Tikki in hope Marinette would cheer up.

-Ugh,I know... You keep saying that to make me happy.

-I say it because it's true!

-But still,what should I do? I could go to Alya,but she isn't home today.

-We'll figure something out,promise!

Adrien all day thought about Ladybug. He decided to take matters in his hands and finally find out her true idenity. He aswell was distracted. The hardest obstacle was having any ''base''. He had no idea who Ladybug could be.

No suspitions whatsoever.

 **{Little did he know his Lady was sitting behind him right now ;) -** _ **Author}**_

As the bell rang,he slowly got out of class. He had no plans tonight other than do research. His father had a fashion meeting in a nearby city and wouldn't be home until tomorrow evening.

He went outside. His hair soaked up rain. His bangs covered his eyes. He went down the stairs to get into the car. Before he even reached it, his bodyguard informed him the car had an engine problem and they needed to wait an hour for help to arrive.

Adrien was determined to get home,and there was no way he would stand there for an hour.

He picked an umbrella from the car and headed home before Gorylla could disallow him to go alone.

-Where are we going?Why aren't we taking that thing on wheels that moves?-asked Plagg

-It's called a car and it's broken. We're going home.

Adrien opened the umbrella and Plagg hid under his shirt.

He looked right,then left and crossed the street.

-Hide Tikki! Someone is coming!-whispered Marinette.

Adrien stoped in front of the bakery,since Marinette sadly was sitting on a wet step.

Adrien crouched in front of her.

-Is everything ok? Why are you sitting here alone in the rain?- he asked politly

-My parents won't be home until nine and I forgot to take my key. I'm locked out.-responded Marinette.

She was embarrassed. Only she could have locked herself out lke this. So her, so maladroit. As always.

-Unfortunate situation,isn't it?-he sighed. Suddenly,his face brightened up- Maybe you want to come over?

-W-what?- Marinette couldn't comprehend what was happening.- No,I-I couldn't!

-Why not? My father isn't home and you're sitting on a doorstep,soaking wet, with seven hours to spare.- he grined as he held out his hand to help her up.

Marinette blushed again.

When she was standing on her feet, Adrien handed over his umbrella,but Marinette refused to take it, stubbornly convincing him they could both fit under it. _**{Bringing back the umbrella thing,hehe-Author}**_

As they walked,Marinettes' legs tied,her words came out wrong and she felt embarrassment and joy at the same time. She was pretty sure this umbrella was the same one as on the first day of school,which made her happier than she already was.

And there could be no better feeling than warmth beating from your crush,right?


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to Adriens' house,he turned the slippery knob of the silver gate.

-Lady's first - he said, smiling and deeply looking into the blue bell eyes of Marinette.

Marinette blushed and returned the grin. She had to jump over a puddle of water that gathered under the gate. Adrien crossed it aswell and they walked down a wet, pebble path to the door. Marinette adored the beautiful flowers growing in the garden.

Rose bushes, asters,yarrows and daffodils were to be seen. Soaked by rain daisies grew near the path.

Flowers inspired Marinette. Her fashion designs had many flower elements and bright, happy colors. The white bench under the willow tree had a good view on the colorful garden. It would be perfect for sketching her new ideas on clothing.

Marinette went inside as Adrien shook raindrops off the umbrella.

They went upstairs to his room. When they went inside, Marinettes' jaw dropped as she unsuccessfuly tried to keep back a gasp. She has never been in his room, and it was NOT like she has imagined. It was huge.

Adrien heard the gasp. He had to deal with people gasping in his room from shock. He actually blushed, since he was kind of embarressed. He muttered trying to explain.

But Marinette just smiled at the end. He smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

After sometime,Marinette started to get more and more comfortable around her crush. They got to know eachother better and found more similar intrests. They talked and laughed inside his room, with raindrops hitting the windows.

After nine o'clock Marinette texted her parents about her situation and that she is staying the night at a friends house. They were relivied to hear this since they got stuck in traffic and weren't sure how long would it take them to get home.

She smiled at her phone screen and put it away in her purse.

-I need to take a shower, do you mind?-asked Adrien.

-No,of course not. Go ahead.

Adrien smiled in response. He picked up a towel and opened the door to his bathroom. Before he dissapeared completly, he said:

-Feel like at home, Mari.

And then he closed the bathroom door.

Marinette sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Tikki flew out of her bag.

-If someone told me you would be able to talk to Adrien without blabing out how awesome he is and without getting tongue twisted, I would call them crazy-said Tikki.

Marinette laughed. She reached out to pet her Kwami with a wide smile on her face.

-Neither would I,Tikki, neither would I...

Marinette laid down on the couch and Tikki cuddled against her.

Behind the bathroom door Adrien also was having a conversation with his Kwami.

\- Plagg,you must stay hidden for this night.-said Adrien.

Plagg groaned. He wasn't very happy.

-And that is because...?-he asked.

-Marinette is over, you can't reveal yourself.

Plagg crossed his paws and raised one eyebrow.

-Fine, you'll get extra camembert later-sighed Adrien.

Those words cheered him up. Plagg happily dived into the trash can to look for old cheese as Adrien turned on the hot water. He went under the shower and stood there for a while not doing anything. Thanks to Marinette a smile appeared o his face again since he forgot about Ladybug. He was determined to find out her idenity sooner or later.

But the start is always the hardest.

-It can't be anybody who got akumatized or rescued, that's for sure. But only so many people were... And it isn't for sure I know her, I could have never met her in real life... -whispered Adrien shampooing his hair.

Plagg loudly flew out of the bin, throwing out an empty box of camembert.

-I told you it's going to be hard.- announced Plagg.

-Thanks, Plagg...

-No problem.

-All of the women in Paris could be Ladybug! How can I ever find her?

-Eliminate?

-What do you mean?

-Well, eliminate. First all of men,than women that age doesn't match up with Ladybug...

-Plagg... That's a great idea!

-I know, I'm secretly a genius.

Adrien turned off the water and threw a towel over himself.

-But how will I get all of that information?-asked Adrien with a dissapionted voice.

-I don't know, ask someone who knows that stuff.

Adrien was drying his hair with a towel. He was staring at the mirror with a frown.

,,Alya"-he thought-,,She knows plenty about Ladybug. Maybe she could help me!"

He put on a grey T-shirt and black pants. He opened the bathroom door. On the couch Marinette was fast asleep. He smiled to this sight and whispered to Plagg that he could come out. Adrien looked at the clock- it was ten.

He went downstairs and sneaked into the kitchen to get Plagg a box of camembert.

In the meantime Plagg happily danced around the room singing, waiting for his cheese. His dry, off key singing woke up Tikki. She flew out of under Marinettes' jacket.

-Plagg! What do you think you're doing?- whispered Tikki, almost as if she was screaming.

-Hello, Tikki! Long time no see? I'd think you'd say hello and not yell at me for dancing.-said Plagg in a huff.

-Hello Plagg.-sttutered Tikki- Care to explain why are you revealing yourself? You could wake her up!

-But I didn't!

-Where is Adrien? I'm quite suprised it was him. I've always senced your presence in the classroom, but couldn't figure out where were you hiding.

-He went to get me some camembert- said Plagg with a wide smile.-Neither have I expected it to be Marinette. So I guess we're even.

-What ever happens, you can't tell Adrien that Ladybug is Marinette!

-Because...?

-They have to find out on their own.

-Don't you think it's time for them to find out?

-Yes, but not this way. I think I've got a plan.

-It better be good. Adrien is determined to find out, and I want to help him. But for now he has no idea how to do it.

Tikki explained Plagg the plan in told him a way to help Adrien get more clues. Tikki was supposed to make Marinette more comparable to Ladybug without her noticing.

When they heard the door creak, they hid. Tikki flew back to Marinette and Plagg hid under Adriens bed. A streak of light came through the crack between the door and the wall. Inside the room came Adrien with a round box. Plagg automaticly recognised the smell and came out of his hiding spot.

-Took you long enough!-complained Plagg.

Plagg attacked the cheese. Adrien took the remote and turned the TV off. He sat down to look at his Kwami eating a box of stinky cheese.

-You should go on a diet-threw Adrien.

-In your dreams.-said Plagg and continued his meal

Adrien glaned at the clock pointing to half past eleven.

Almost time for patrol.

He walked up to the window and stared at the clear night sky. The bright moon gave enough light and you could see without lanterns. The stars looked like sparkling dots in dark blue. Across the night sky falling was a shooting star.

,,I want to find out who Ladybug is."-Adrien wished.

He looked back at his room. Marinette was still asleep,facing him. Even when she was sleeping she was beautiful with a smile across her face.

„I wonder what she's dreaming about"-thought Adrien.

He walked up to the white couch. He put his right arm under her torso and firmly, but tenderly pressed on her back. He tucked his left arm under her knees and tightened his grip. He carefully picked her up and gently pressed her against his chest. He carried her to his bed and gingerly placed her down on the soft mattress.

Adrien picked up an orange blanket and covered Marinette.

He couldn't keep back his smile.

He turned around to see Plagg taking the last bite of camembert. Plagg burped.

-Finished.-said Plagg.

-Well, let's go. Plagg, transform me!-those were the last words before Adrien jumped out of the window as Chat Noir and dissapeared in the dark, night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

During patrol Chat waited for his partner, but Ladybug was no where to be seen. He couldn't hide his dissapointment.

He hoped to get more information out of her. Just _see_ her. The night was overall calm - no robberies, no break-ins, no one calling for help.

Quiet.

The late night breeze pulled on his blonde, messy hair. The moon reflected in his eyes, causing them to glow as if they weren't already. Adriens' eyes were adored by Marinette. Their shine, their color.

Everything about them was fantasizing to her. They reflected Adriens' personality and mood. His kindness, happiness and joy to see whatever he was looking at.

The eyes that stared deeply into her's on the first day of school.

His eyes on the day that changed everything.

Around 1 a.m. his patrol was finished. He leaped over rooftops and billboards using his staff to get home. During his last jump, he did a barrel roll while detransforming in mid air, landing on the windowsill in his room.

He leaped off of it, when he remembered Marinette was over. He froze for a second, then looked at his classmate to make sure she wasn't awakened. He sighed in relief to the sight of Marinette on his bed.

-I'm tired. -complained his Kwami.

-Me too, Plagg.

Plagg must have seen his face expresion and noticed the odd, dissapointed tone of his voice, because he asked:

-Is something wrong?

Adrien was kind of shocked, since Plagg was never showed much consideration. The caring voice of his Kwami convinced him to let go of his toughts.

-I... I'm... -telling his feelings was never easy for him- Dissapointed. Sad.

Plagg came closer do Adrien.

-Sad and dissapointed of _what_?-worringly asked Plagg. His face revealed that he really did care, despite all appearances. He might be cold sometimes, but not in the heart.

Adriens' grimace and the look from his eyes, his green eyes, usually filled with ecstasy, showed the answer Plagg was looking for.

-Ladybug...

Adrien noded. He crossed his room and sat down on the couch, staring into the night sky.

-I don't know if I'll ever find out who she is... I wanted to talk to her tonight, but she didn't show up. And didn't tell me she wouldn't. I don't get it. Did I do something wrong? Is she mad at me?

-Adrien... I'm sure she isn't mad at you. Maybe she just couldn't make it or fell asleep?

-Maybe...-Adrien shrugged his shoulders, looking down at the floor.

-You're over thinking it. I promise you'll find her. And I'll help all I can.

Adrien brightened up a little.

-Thanks, Plagg.

After their conversation, Adrien took a blanket out of a cupboard and laid down on the couch, quickly falling asleep after his stressing day.


	5. Chapter 5

Around eight in the morning, the sunlight woke up Marinette. She opened her eyes, but closed them again when the sun rays hit them. She wanted to cherish the smell of freshly baked crossaints in the morning, but this morning she couldn't smell it. But there was something else coming to her nose, a familiar scent. She held her breath for a second when she realised what scent it was.

It smelt like Chat.

She quickly sat up on the bed and looked around. Her eyes met Adrien sleeping on the couch. A feeling of panic spread inside her, until she realised why she was here and the feeling calmed down a bit. But she still was confused as to how she got in his bed.

„Weird''-she thought.-,, Why does Adrien's room smell like Chat Noir? Maybe they use the same colonge?''

 **(probably because they're the same person Mari :))**

She threw the comforter off of her and got out of his bed. She got up and stepped twoards the windowed wall. She stared at the view of Paris and didn't hear the footsteps coming from behind her. Adrien stood behind her. He wraped his arms around Marinette.

,,Where the hell is all this Chat Noir confidence coming from?"- Adrien thought.

Hugging her from behind in a friendly gesture, he said:

-Good morning Mari, how did you sleep?

Marinette blushed. She relaxed, since she realised how tense she was.

-Good morning, Adrien. I slept quite well. Your bed was very comfortable and cozy.-she responded-,, Too bad you weren't in it aswell''-she added in her mind.

Adrien let out a smile. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently sliding them off, wishing he could hug her longer, but he knew it would come off as weird.

-Nice to hear.

They stood for a second in silence, before Adrien broke it with:

-Are you hungry? We can go downstairs for breakfest.

-Um actually, we could swing by the bakery and pick up something to eat. I want to make it up to you.

-Mm, sounds amazing. I'll meet you at the front door in ten minutes?

-Y-yeah, meet you there. I just need to touch up a bit – she said, unsure how she survived the other day.

Adrien smiled and went downstairs.

After spending the morning at his house, they walked to school together.

When Marinette stepped into the school building, Alya instantly caught her friend to tell her news, as usual anyways. She was used to being dragged into conversations with Alya out of the blue, which almost always were about Ladybug and Alya's blog.

Today was special.

-Mari! Good to see you – she greeted her friend – Great news! Usually from the vice class presidents, the principal picks the person who organises the school ball each year. Since this year we won class presidency, I get to organise the event!

-That's awesome! - Marinette was happy for Alya and glad she wasn't the one who had to take on another responsibility.

-I was thinking, that since it is compulsory to wear a mask, we could go as Ladybug!

Okay, so maybe not that special of a day.

-Great idea Alya, wasn't shocked at all though! - they both chuckled.

Marinette knew she couldn't wear a spotted mask, since it most likely would give out her identity.

Adrien walked up to her and handed her a very familiar, pink backpack.

-Hey, you left this in the car.

-Thanks- she grinned at him, slightly embarrased she forgot something of such scale- I'm forgetful sometimes.

His attention was caught by Nino's voice, as he distanced himself from the girls. -Mari... What were you doing in Adrien's car this morning? - Alya's curiosity sparked

-Umm, well... Actually, I spent the night at his place. I got locked out of my house and – she proceed to tell her friend the story, changing emotions from sad, happy to embarrased.

-Maybe you should forget your keys more often then! - they both laughed, and when the bell rang, they went to class.

* * *

Hello readers!

I'm really sorry for the lack of updates. I really appreciate that you enjoy this amateurly written fanfiction- honestly, I have thought I wouldn't have any readers and I must addmit, seeing your reviews does make me smile :)

I was away from writing, since I was in a new school this year, had some mental health problems, and I recently took two exams.

I'm sorry for not updating you, I hope it was worth the wait. 3

I promise I'll write more often, and I'm planning another fanfiction (Miraculous aswell) quite soon. That would be it from the updates;

As you can see, the 'action' is going quite fast, but I hope you don't mind.

Remember the masquerade ball; it'll be important later on ;)

I will try to give you another (somewhat longer) chapter in the next two weeks :)


End file.
